Light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes or laser diodes (LDs) using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors may realize various colors of light such as, for example, red, green, and blue light, as well as ultraviolet light, via the development of device materials and thin-film growth technique, and may also realize white light having high luminous efficacy via the use of a fluorescent material or by combining colors. These light-emitting devices have advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, fast response speed, good safety, and eco-friendly properties compared to existing light sources such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Light-emitting device packages have widely been used in lighting apparatuses or display apparatuses. A general light-emitting device package may include a body, lead frames located in the body, and a light-emitting device (e.g. an LED) located on any one of the lead frames.
In addition, the light-emitting device package may further include a lens, and the light-distribution pattern of the light-emitting device package may be determined according to the shape of the lens.